metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Versus Battle
On February 2013, the official Metal Gear Solid website issued a special page, called the Versus Battle, where it would have two Metal Gear characters fight each other. Each contestant has at least three images relating to it (maximum of five total), plus a brief bio for each of the two contestants citing their strengths, weaknesses, featured facts, and the game they were featured in. The page had two areas: the main place to vote for who wins, and the matchups. Other than the actual characters in the series itself, the versus battle site also does matches against cosplayers. Tiers February 22, 2013: Blade Wolf vs. Crying Wolf (winner: Crying Wolf) February 26, 2013: Cyborg soldier vs. Dwarf Gekko (winner: Cyborg soldier) Februart 27, 2013: Meryl Cosplay vs. Raiden Cosplay (winner: Raiden Cosplay) February 28, 2013: Door Art vs. Wall Art (winner: Wall Art) March 1, 2013: Heavy Cyborg vs. Flying Cyborg (winner: Heavy Cyborg) March 4, 2013: Evil Eye vs. Blue Storm (winner: Blue Storm) March 6, 2013: Metal Gear REX vs. Metal Gear RAY (winner: Meta Gear REX) March 6, 2013: Skull MGR Gear vs. Raiden MGR Gear (winner: Raiden MGR Gear) March 7. 2013: VR Missions vs. Strategy Guide (winner: VR Missions) March 8, 2013: Techno Killer vs. Elemental Assassin (winner: Techno Killer) March 11, 2013: Stealth Drop Ship vs. Attack Chopper (winner: Attack Chopper) March 12, 2013: Fan Tattoo vs. Fan Tattoo (winner: Fan Tattoo) March 13, 2013: Grad vs. Mastiff (winner: Grad) March 14, 2013: Indoors vs. Outdoors (winner: Outdoors) March 15, 2013: Gekko Herd vs. ZEKE (winner: ZEKE) March 18, 2013: Snow Samurai vs. Cyborg Slasher (winner: Cyborg Slasher) March 19, 2013: Metal Gear vs. Armored Clone (winner: Metal Gear) March 20, 2013: Fire vs. Ice (winner: Fire) March 21, 2013: Cyborg Ninja art vs. Cyborg Ninja art (winner: Cyborg Ninja art) March 22, 2013: Monsoon vs. Vamp (winner: Vamp) March 25, 2013: Silent Menace vs. Razor Sharp (winner: Silent Menace) March 26, 2013: Mistral vs. Sundowner (winner: Sundowner) March 28, 2013: Red Raiden vs. Hideo Raiden (winner: Hideo Raiden) April 2, 2013: Shinkawa Shirt vs. Shinkawa Shirt (winner: Shinkawa Shirt) April 3, 2013: Solidus Snake vs. Gray Fox MGR Skin (winner: Gray Fox MGR Skin) April 4, 2013: Samuel vs. Raiden (winner: Raiden) April 5, 2013: White Raiden vs. Black Raiden (winner: Black Raiden) April 29, 2013: Vulcan Raven vs. Psycho Mantis (winner: Psycho Mantis) April 30, 2013: Crying Wolf vs. Sniper Wolf (winner: Sniper Wolf) May 1, 2013: Liquid vs. Ocelot (winner: Ocelot) May 2, 2013: The Fear vs. The Fury (winner: The Fury) May 3, 2013: The Boss Cosplay vs. EVA Cosplay (winner: EVA Cosplay) May 6, 2013: Shagohod vs. Pupa (winner: Shagohod) May 7, 2013: Sunny vs. Rose (winner: Rose) May 8, 2013: Kaz vs. Jonathan (winner: Kaz) May 10, 2013: FOXHOUND vs. Cobra Unit (winner: FOXHOUND) May 13, 2013: Shadow Moses vs. Big Shell (winner: Shadow Moses) May 14. 2013: Paz vs. Para-Medic (winner: Para-Medic) May 16, 2013: Metal Gear EXCELSUS vs. Metal Gear D (winner: Metal Gear EXCELSUS) May 16, 2013: Volgin vs. Campbell (winner: Campbell) May 17, 2013: Beauty & Beast Corps. vs. Rat Patrol (winner: Beauty & Beast Corps) May 20, 2013: The Pain vs. The Sorrow (winner: The Sorrow) May 21, 2013: Arsenal Gear vs. Mother Base (winner: Mother Base) May 22, 2013: Meryl vs. Mei Ling (winner: Meryl) May 23, 2013: Hind vs. Harrier (winner: Hind) May 24, 2013: Metal Gear REX vs. Big Boss (winner: Big Boss) May 28, 2013: Hot Coldman vs. Major Zero (winner: Major Zero) May 29, 2013: GANDER vs. Cocoon (winner: GANDER) May 30, 2013: Johnny Sasaki vs. Fatman (winner: Johnny Sasaki) May 31, 2013: EVA vs. Olga (winner: EVA) June 3, 2013: Raging Raven vs. Screaming Mantis (winner: Screaming Mantis) June 4, 2013: Decoy Octopus vs. Mk. II (winner: Mk. II) June 5, 2013: Old Snake Cosplay vs. Naked Snake Cosplay (winner: Naked Snake Cosplay) June 7, 2013: Otacon vs. Drebin (winner: Otacon) June 13, 2013: Black Raiden vs. Solidus Snake (winner: Black Raiden) June 17, 2013: OctoCamo vs. Cardboard Box (winner: Cardboard Box) June 19, 2013: "Ready to Rumble" vs. "Smoking Snakes" (winner: "Smoking Snakes") June 19, 2013: Strangelove vs. Cécile (winner: Strangelove) June 20, 2013: Outer Haven vs. USS Missouri (winner: Outer Haven) June 21, 2013: Boss vs. Solid (winner: Solid) June 24, 2013: "Love Letter" vs. "Fight to the Death" (winner: "Fight to the Death") June 25, 2013: Naomi vs. Amanda (winner: Naomi) June 26, 2013: Gray Fox vs. Raiden (winner: Raiden) June 28, 2013: The Patriots vs. Philanthropy (winner: Philanthropy) June 28, 2013: Solid Eye vs. FaceCamo (winner: Solid Eye) July 2, 2013: Basilisk vs. Chrysalis (winner: Basilisk) July 2, 2013: Sniper Wolf vs. The End (winner: Sniper Wolf) July 3, 2013: Naked Snake vs. Solid Snake (winner: Solid Snake) Champion's Round July 8, 2013: Meryl vs. Naomi (winner: Meryl) July 9Day it was uploaded on the site-10Date it was uploaded to the MGS Facebook page, 2013: Ocelot vs. Solidus (winner: Ocelot) July 11, 2013: Metal Gear REX battle vs. Hind D battle (winner: Metal Gear REX battle) July 11, 2013: Cobra Unit vs. Dead Cell (winner: Cobra Unit) July 12, 2013: Shadow Moses vs. Outer Heaven (winner: Shadow Moses) July 15, 2013: The Microwave Hall vs. The Ladder Climb (winner: The Microwave Hall) July 16-July 17, 2013: The Sorrow vs. Psycho Mantis (winner: Psycho Mantis) July 17-July 18, 2013: Mother Base vs. Zanzibar Land (winner: Mother Base) July 19-July 22, 2013: Snake & Ocelot Fight vs. Snake & Raiden Stand (winner: Snake vs. Ocelot Fight) July 22, 2013: Big Boss vs. FOXHOUND (winner: Big Boss) July 23, 2013: Sniper Wolf's Death vs. Psycho Mantis's Death (winner: Sniper Wolf's Death) July 24, 2013: "Fission Mailed" vs. "SNAAAAAAAAKE!" (winner: "SNAAAAAAAAKE!") July 25, 2013: The Boss Battle vs. Big Boss's Return (winner:) Behind the scenes Crying Wolf's featured fact erroneously claims that she was born in Alaska. Cosplays Fan Artwork Tattoos Other Gallery 20130208122937 bladeWolf.jpg|Blade Wolf icon. 20130208123135 cryingWolf.jpg|Crying Wolf icon. Vs leftVoteBtn.png|Left vote button. Vs rightVoteBtn.png|Right vote button. 47017 508667219177026 2058317770 n.png|Facebook promo of the Blade Wolf and Crying Wolf battle on the Versus Page. Versus Page tier list 2.png|Tier listings. 12988 509927092384372 1660349188 n.jpg|Facebook Promo of Cyborg and Dwarf Gekko battle on Versus page. 20130208160912 dwarfGekkos.jpg|Dwarf Gekko icon. 20130208160703 cyborgSoldier.jpg|Cyborg soldier icon. Vs rightDefault.jpg|Right default image Vs leftDefault.jpg|Left default image. 20130311100607 dropship main.jpg|Stealth Drop Ship icon 20130311100634 chopper main.jpg|Attack Chopper icon 20130301162616 heavy cyborg main.jpg|Heavy Cyborg icon 20130301163044 flying cyborg main.jpg|Flying cyborg icon 20130227123131 sweet raiden 04.png 20130227123112 Sweet Raiden main.jpg 20130227123049 merylcosplay 02.png 20130227123046 merylcosplay 01.png 20130227123040 MerylCosplay main.jpg 20130227122711 sweet raiden 03.png 20130227122708 sweet raiden 02.png 20130227122703 sweet raiden 01.png 20130227122642 merylcosplay 04.png 20130227122638 merylcosplay 03.png 20130308104659 TechnoKiller 1.jpg 20130308104651 TechnoKiller main.jpg 20130308104257 elementalassassin 1.jpg 20130308104252 elementalassassin main.jpg 20130304114725 syan-jin raiden.jpg 20130304114717 syan-jin raiden main.jpg 20130304114701 tatouji raiden.jpg 20130304114650 tatouji raiden main.jpg 20130215164232 outdoors.jpg 20130215164054 indoors.jpg 20130307101600 StrategyGuide main.jpg 20130307101538 VRMissions main.jpg 20130315150733 zeke main.jpg 20130315150703 gekko main.jpg 20130305145748 MGRay main.jpg 20130305145722 MGRex main.jpg 20130306172341 MGR Raiden Gear main.jpg 20130306172309 MGR Gear Skull main.jpg File:20130510142118_COBRAUNIT_01.png|Cobra Unit group render. External links *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/matchups Versus Matchup links *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/0 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/1 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/2 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/3 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/4 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/5 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/6 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/7 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/8 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/9 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/10 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/11 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/12 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/13 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/14 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/15 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/16 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/17 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/18 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/19 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/20 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/21 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/22 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/23 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/24 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/25 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/26 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/27 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/28 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/29 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/30 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/31 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/32 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/33 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/34 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/35 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/36 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/37 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/38 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/39 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/40 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/41 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/42 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/43 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/44 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/45 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/46 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/47 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/48 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/49 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/50 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/51 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/52 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/53 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/54 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/55 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/56 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/57 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/58 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/59 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/60 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/61 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/62 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/63 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/64 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/65 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/66 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/67 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/68 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/69 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/70 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/71 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/72 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/73 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/74 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/75 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/76 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/77 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/78 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/79 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/80 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/81 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/82 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/83 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/84 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/85 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/86 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/87 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/88 *http://metalgearsolid.com/versus/index/89 See also *E3 Battle Notes and references Category:Marketing